Happy New Year
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: NEW YEAR SPECIAL! 2017 is coming! Po and the Furious Five are going to celebrate it with the panda village... IN JADE PALACE STYLE! Read to know how they're gonna celebrate this New Year! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **IT'S NEW YEAR! AND THE JADE PALACE IS CELEBRATING IT! LET'S SEE NEW YEAR CELEBRATION, KUNG FU PANDA STYLE! I KNOW KUNG FU PANDA SETS IN ANCIENT CHINA, BUT THEY'RE CELEBRATING 2017 IN THIS STORY, DON'T MIND THAT.**

"YAY!" Dragon Warrior came running into the Student Barracks, to his friends. "GUYS! ITS GOING TO BE NEW YEAR!" Po's loud voice made them flinch. "We are gonna have big plans today! You excited?"

"Yeah, Po. I know. New year comes every year." Tigress said, slowly drinking her tea.

Po took the tea from her. "Tigress, we wait 12 months to celebrate New Year! Master Shifu has called you, he needs to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll go. Just let me finish my tea." She said.

"No, master has called you. You shouldn't keep him waiting." Po said. Tigress sighed and left. Po drank the tea and started coughing. "Man, this tea has no sugar! How does Tigress drink it?"

Tigress peeked from the door. "I like sugarless tea, Po." She said smiling and left. She went to Master Shifu who was meditating by the Peach Tree. "Master Shifu. You called me?"

"Yes, Tigress. I have a responsibility for you." She said, looking at his student. She nodded. "It's going to be New Year, you know. And Mr. Ping has suggested me to arrange a New Year celebration in the Jade Palace."

"So?"

"So, I need you and the Five to arrange a New Year Celebration in the Jade Palace."

"Me too? Uh... okay master." She said, bowing.

"Good. Remember, the panda village is also invited. You can go." Shifu said. Tigress bowed.

 **THAT EVENING...**

The Hall of Heroes was beautifully decorated, Po and the Five had done their work precisely. "You all have done well, students." Shifu appreciated.

"Hello, everyone!" Many voices came. The guest had arrived. There was Mr. Ping, Li Shan, Mei Mei, Dim, Sum, Big Fun, Grandma Panda, Bao and Lei Lei.

"Dads!" Po embraced his dads in a hug.

"Hello, son. You and your friends have done awesome decoration for the New Year." Li Shan said.

"Yes, dad. And let's begin the party!" Po yelled. The party began. "Let's dance!"

"Oh, come on, Po. Can't we do something else?" Tigress asked.

"No, Tigress. Because you're going to dance with me!" Po said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stage. He started dancing. Tigress looked worried.

"Po, I can't dance." She said.

"No, you can. Its so easy." Po said.

"Po, why are you embarrassing me in front of everyone?" She asked.

"I am not embarrassing you, Tigress. Just move you hip and hands and loose yourself. It's not that difficult, it's very much like kung fu." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Believe me, everything is possible."

Tigress got some confidence by his words, if she didn't danced, she'll not be less than a coward. She started moving her hip and hands. Everyone let out a loud cheer on her dance.

"ONCE MORE!" many people yelled.

"Oh, Tigress! You're doing great! Just like your kung fu!" Po said, she smiled. "Now do this, Tigress." Po raised up her arm and twirled it, she spun. They heard an even louder cheer. Po hugged her. "You did it, Tigress! You did it! You danced for the first time!"

"And I did it because of you, Po. Thank you." She said and hugged him back.

"Hey! We're also here!" Monkey yelled as the four also came to dance on the song _'Kung Fu Fighting'_. Po pulled Shifu in too. After dancing a lot, they sat down, tired. "Man, that was awesome!"

"Hey, this is the Jade Palace's New Year Party, we should something bodaciously awesome, guys!" Po suggested. "Like a sparring match!"

"Come on, Po. This is a New Year party. Fight shouldn't be included." Mr. Ping said, not wanting his son to get hurt.

"Mr. Ping, why can't we include kung fu?" Tigress asked. "But a sparring match might be too much."

"Then how about an arm-wrestling match?" Po suggested. "We'll see that who can defeat Tigress in an arm-wrestling match!"

"Well, if that's it, I am ready!" Tigress said, clenching her fist. "Who is gonna have a match with me?"

"Me!" Po yelled first. Tigress knew it was gonna be him.

"Okay." Both sat down and grabbed each other's hand.

"Alright kitten. Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po said. Tigress rolled her eyes at the nickname. "HERE I GO!" Po started. But he couldn't move her hand even a little. He used his full power, but Tigress didn't flinched. She yawned.

"So, when are gonna use your power?" She asked, irritating Po. After a few minutes, Tigress' arm flinched a bit. Po smiled. But then, she didn't took even a full second to defeat Po. "I win."

"OH MAN!" Po shouted. "I didn't expected that. Actually, I was feeling itchy in my arm, and that's why I couldn't win, otherwise Tigress is an easy opponent for me." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Let me try once!" Mei Mei said and came. Tigress had an amused expression. Mei Mei grabbed her hand and used her full power, but unlike Po, she didn't lasted longer than 3 seconds. "AHH!" She shouted as Tigress almost broke her arm.

"You didn't even used your power. Anybody else?" she asked.

Dim and Sum came. Both tried together, but didn't stood more than 5 seconds.

"Stripy Baby! Let me try!" Lei Lei came. Tigress smiled.

"Sure." Lei Lei came grabbed her hand and used all the force she could use. Tigress smiled at her try, she simply let her hand fall back, letting Lei Lei win. "You won, Lei Lei."

"YAY! I DID IT! I BEAT STRIPY BABY!" Lei Lei cheered. Everyone smiled.

"So, today's winner is Lei Lei!" Po announced. Everyone cheered for her.

"Hey, its gonna be New Year in 10 seconds!" Monkey said, looking at the clock. They started the countdown.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! YAY!" Everyone hugged each other. "Happy new year!"

Big Fun came in the last and tightly hugged everyone there, "HUGS!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 **The end.**

 **Yay! Hope you liked it! I don't know how I ended up making Tigress dance, I myself don't know how to dance :P**

 **Anyway, hope the story was good. Sorry if it was rushed, I wanted to finish it before 12:00 a.m. This story is looks kinda... modern kung fu panda.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. A very happy new year to you! Hope 2017 brings lots of happiness and fun for you. Enjoy your new year, in kung fu panda style! SKADOOSH!**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
